


The Dancing Blade Couple

by NinjaSand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bathroom, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Completed, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Yaoi, a oneshot, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSand/pseuds/NinjaSand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hoped no one noticed that he used the Ladies' bathroom instead. But as always, Ike had to come looking for him in the worst moment. "This isn't what it looks like..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Blade Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I think this serves as a practice for writing in third person since im not that confident in it. enjoy otherwise.

 

‘’…Marth?’’

The scratchy yet pleasant to hear voice bounced off the white tiled walls, startling Marth into dropping the soap he had been using to wash his hands. This could not be happening.

Darting down to grab the soap, Marth placed it next to the sink again as nonchalantly as possible. In the mirror, the tall figure of Ike was visible by the door. Marth slowly turned, blushing furiously.

‘’This isn’t what it looks like…’’, he started, feeling caught and horribly, _horribly_ embarrassed.

‘’I don’t know, Marth, but it seems pretty clear to me...’’ Ike stated with a trace of his confusion and almost with a bit of amusement. ‘’…You’re in the ladies’ bathroom.’’

Marth buried his head in his hands, rubbing his cheeks to remove that stupid, stupid blush of his. ‘’I – look, Ike, I don’t usually do this –‘’

‘’I’ve seen you go in here after smash training, too.’’ Ike interrupted.

Marth gritted his teeth. _Damn_. ‘’I can explain. It’s just that….the gents’ bathroom….it smells, don’t you think? I simply- I simply can’t stand going in there. And seeing as we don’t have many women that train on a regular bases anyway…, I.. I guess I tend to use the ladies’ instead.’’

Ike’s eyes were fixed on him with such an intense and skeptic stare that Marth felt like taking a step back, but his back was already touching the cold sink.

‘’You do have a petite body…someone could mistake you for a woman…’’ Ike seemed to muse, tilting his head to the side as he took in Marth’s appearance.

‘’Excuse me?!’’ Marth’s indignant anger made him disregard any possible danger to himself as he took a step forward. ‘’Are you calling me effeminate?’’

Ike’s sly smile dampened Marth’s anger and he felt displeasure settle in his mind, curling his thoughts and sending a shiver down his spine.

‘’I might be…’’ Ike whispered, trailing crystal blue eyes over Marth’s face.

Flustered as he was, Marth could not even think of a comeback or anything to defend his manly honor. He dared not break eye contact with the taller male as Ike moved closer, making Marth retreat backward toward a stall.

He had nearly reached him and Marth’s breath was becoming shallower with every second due to the oppressive stare he was receiving. He also couldn’t help but glance furtively in the direction of the stall where he had written their names on one of the inner walls. If Ike turned his head just a little, he would see those little notes and drawings… he couldn’t let that happen, he absolutely couldn’t. Maybe if he distracted him? But Ike was way more observant than he appeared and could see the nervousness in Marth’s eyes, following his gaze.

‘’Got something to hide, do we?’’ Abruptly he turned to the left and entered the stall.

Marth’s heart skipped a beat and in his mind, he was uttering a string of expletives. ‘’No! Please, Ike! Come back here! Don’t go in there!’’

A quiet, dark chuckle was heard. ‘’Why not, Marth? What’s in here..’’ He had said more to himself than to Marth.

Marth strode forward with the bravery of the moment and adrenaline fueling his actions. He threw open the door and grabbed hold of Ike’s arm, tugging at him forcefully.

‘’Just. Come. Back. Out.’’ He accentuated each word with a tug, which did not budge Ike an inch. His gaze was still fixed on the wall to the right.

Marth could have screamed in frustration. Ike had seen the drawings! It was too late, too late, damn it damn it, damn it all!

A low chuckle drew his gaze to Ike again.

‘’You draw nice but...I have to tell you that I am way taller than how you drew me, especially compared to you...’’

Marth was blushing and perhaps turning pale and just wanted to run away.

Ike threw him a confused but darkly amused look over his shoulder. ‘’And I assure you, I would not be giving you a chunk of meat.’’

Marth only closed his eyes in denial.

‘’Ah, and a poem…for me…. _Sitting here I wonder. Can he feel me yonder? Will I ever take his hand and dare. If swords are all we share_.’’

Echoing silence. The pounding of the blood in his ears were almost deafening.

This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. It’s a bad dream, bad dream, bad dream –

‘’Hmm and what does it say here...’’ Ike seemed to thoroughly enjoy torturing him. ‘’Ike x Marth: The Dancing Blade Couple...’’ A dark an unrestrained laugh echoed through the bathroom.

Marth wanted the tiled floor to open up and swallow him, to take him away from this embarrassment, that horrible, awkward feeling. His eyes were squeezed shut. Why, oh why did Ike have to come into the bathroom looking for him? He would probably embarrass him more now. Maybe even laugh it away with the others. Marth didn’t know the details of what Ike would do but he did know that he was ruined.

Marths’ eyes snapped open when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Fearful ocean-like eyes met a gleaming darker blue.

‘’Sit,’’ Ike ordered, gesturing to the closed toilet.

Trembling, Marth sat down, feeling even smaller compared to the towering male in front of him. His eyes searched the powerful mercenary’s face, but his features betrayed no anger.

Then, Ike did something that surprised Marth greatly. He crouched down in front of Marth. Their eyes were on the same level and Ike glanced to the embarrassing scribbles momentarily before returning questioning eyes to Marth.

‘’The Dancing Blade Couple….You- You want me?’’

Marth felt frozen with fear and attempted searching Ike’s eyes to gauge what he wanted to hear.

‘’Speak your own mind.’’ Ike’s gaze intensified. It looked as though Marth’s next words would change something in him, something fundamental and basic in his fragile mind. Marth could almost feel Ike teetering at the edge between madness and sanity, the decision which he would embrace depending on Marth’s answer.

Beads of cold sweat gathered on his forehead. This was it.

‘’Y-yes. I do, I mean, I do- want you, that is.’’ Red stained his cheeks, as he watched Ike’s expression with bated breath.

A sense of barely-tamed excitement surfaced in those darker blue eyes, a wondrous kind of hope slowly awakening.

‘’But…..why? What makes you…’’ Ike seemed at a loss for words. Confusion was evident, but the hope shone through his otherwise emotionless exterior.

Marth felt something tug at the ends of his heart, begging, pleading, something _dyeing_ to let all of this frustrated and hidden love burst into what could only be described as a burning flame of passion, love, and all that meant the latter. The look in Ike’s eyes made Marth want to console him, reassure him, and bring a true smile to his face. It felt like he was taking a step off a high cliff, but Marth was more than prepared to fall.

‘’T-there are so many reasons, Ike. I.. I can’t tell you all of them. But I- I have felt this way for years. I love the way y- you smile when you win a battle against Roy. I love the way even Link cringes away from your sword. I love the way you smile when you see a stick of meat. I love how you manage to draw everyone’s attention with a mere word. I love how you make me smile when I’m lonely with one of your uplifting but yet cheeky comments. Your weaknesses make me want to protect you from harm, and your strength…it makes me want to curl up in your arms to be protected by you in turn…’’

Marth cast down his eyes.

A hand squeezed his shoulder and Marth looked up to meet Ike’s eyes. They were dangerously close now.

‘’Do you truly feel that way?’’ Ike asked, something akin to fear tinting his voice.

Marth swallowed and forced his faltering voice to speak. ‘’I meant every word I said.’’

Ike shook his head. ‘’I don’t deserve that sort of love, not from a prince. Go love someone else.’’

Ike stood abruptly, throwing Marth a last look, in which Marth saw shattered hopes and a broken mind.

It couldn’t end this way. Marth wasn’t going to let it. He stumbled to his feet and out of the stall he went, sprinted across the bathroom, tackling, plunging head first into Ike’s retreating figure from behind. His small body failed to knock Ike over, but Ike did stop without turning.

Marth clung to Ike’s back, embracing the taller male from behind, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle and pressing himself close.

‘’Don’t go…’’

‘’Marth-‘’

‘’Don’t go, I said!’’ Marth’s voice sounded higher-pitched than usual, but he didn’t care.

‘’This is something a prince shouldn’t be doing. Let me go.. I don’t want to hurt you.’’ Ike sounded conflicted and pained but in reality, he was only bluffing. Yet, Marth did not loosen his hold.

‘’Hurt me, then. Hurt me until you can’t hurt me anymore and then have me, have all of me, I give it willingly.’’

Ike simply stood there, rooted to the spot.

‘’Marth.. You would..? You would hand over your kingdom..?’’

‘’Yes, Ike, I know what I am agreeing to. If this is the only way- the only way you will have me, I will take it, take it all.’’

Ike hesitated. ‘’…Just to be with me?’’

Marth knew he was giving his life away – no, giving _lives_ away. His very soul and others. ‘’Yes.’’

Abruptly, Ike broke through the hold Marth had on him, whirling around to face the smaller prince.

His eyes were narrow and his voice fierce. ‘’I will never allow that.’’

‘’W-what…? Ike..?’’

‘’I don’t want your kingdom, that’s everything you have. You’d be gone.’’

‘’Ike, but-‘’

‘’No, Marth.’’ Ike advanced, taking hold of Marth’s shoulders. ‘’No, I will have you and I will never relinquish you to anyone else. You will be mine, but I won’t take everything away from you. I cannot love myself – but I can try loving you.’’

Marth lifted his hand, placing it on top of Ike’s. ‘’I am willing to take that risk.’’ Their eyes were locked and suddenly, an amused gleam entered Marth’s. The right corner of his lips were twitching.

‘’…Kiss me..’’

Ike rolled his eyes, grabbed Marth’s collar by the front and yanked him closer, employing some of the strength that was purely the mercenary. In his eyes swirled years of loneliness and want and when their lips met, Ike could feel the warmth of Japanese summers entering him and beginning to melt his cold emotions.

Ike was responding, his arms lifting from his sides to hesitantly wrap around Marth’s smaller body, feeling every curve, relishing in the knowledge that Marth was his, his alone. When his arms fully enveloped Marth, Ike tightened his arms, eliciting a shiver and a quiet moan from the older male.

A hesitant tongue briefly touched his parted lips and as if a signal had been given, fire seemed to race through his body, setting him pleasurably aflame. One second, they were standing in the entrance to the bathroom, and the next, Ike was pinning Marth against the wall next to the mirrors, assaulting his lips with a fervor previously unknown to him.

The only think Ike could compare the feeling consuming him to, was to the exhilaration of battle, of fighting and winning, of fighting and losing, but not caring. He felt a certain urgency, a drive to press harder against Marth, to become one being, even if only for a moment, to make Marth his, to claim him, to take all he had to give.

And Marth, with years of pent up emotion, was responding fiercely. Ike hazily thought that he made a worthy opponent on a battlefield such as this.

At one point, Marth backed him against the opposite wall and Ike let himself be dominated just for a moment, before taking control from Marth again. It was a heated battle of delirious desires and Ike was very taken aback when suddenly, Marth stepped away from him.

Panting and with swollen lips, Marth spoke breathlessly, ‘’We’d better get back there, I’m sure a brawl has already begun.’’

Ike seemed displeased having to stop but he smiled, ‘’They wouldn’t dare begin without us.’’

And sure enough to Ike’s prediction, they did not, in fact, dare to begin. The other brawlers were standing in the middle of the training arena, waiting for their opponents and teammates to come.

Roy took in their slightly disheveled appearance and gave them both a look, grinning. ‘’Do you two have something going on?’’

Link choked.

Marth thought wildly that maybe he should have smoothed down his hair or maybe his lips looked too red.

Ike threw Marth a look of reassurance, before stepping around him, handing him his blade, cutting the view from where Roy stood.

‘’Quiet, Roy..’’ Ike chuckled and slyly smiled. ‘’Marth and I were merely discussing…our new battle strategies.’’

‘’Oh yeah? And what are those.?’’ Roy replied. But Marth answered the question.

‘’Why don’t we demonstrate..’’ He said confidently nodding to Ike. 

‘’On you..’’ Ike said finishing the statement,

All Roy could do was retreat in return. A mercenary and prince side by side, was an unbeatable match.

Marth and Ike knew this much.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
